New Lolirock Princess
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: When new girl Katrina moves to Sunny Bay, she instantly made friends with the girls. But was that fated to happen? Join Kat as she discovers that her life is not so normal after all, as she discovers that she's a magical princess from another planet...
1. Introduction

**HEY GUYS, OMG I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER DO! Here it is -drum roll- I'm gonna slap Barack Obama! :D Lol, jk. I'm gonna write a new story! It's based on the not-so-brand-new-anymore Disney show, LOLIROCK! I don't know how but I developed a strange like for that show. Very very strange '-'. It's...creeping me out... Anyways! This chapter is about my OC. The next chappie is where the main story will start. So here she is! -cue the spotlights and music-**

Name: Katrina (she's a princess, remember?)  
Nickname: Kat, Cool Kat, Kitty Kat  
Gender: Female (duh)  
Species: Human  
Sexuality: straight  
Eye color: Emerald green

And now for some info according to Lolirock wikia!  
 **Age:** 15 years  
 **Height** : 170cm  
 **City** : Sunny Bay  
 **Activity** : Singer/Gymnast  
 **Feature** : Doesn't like to give up easily. Loves meeting new people

Other information  
If I were a color, I would be purple  
If I were an animal, I would be a horse, strong and majestic  
If I were a flower, I would be a syringa  
If I were a song, I would be 'Dig Down Deeper' by Zendaya Coleman  
If I were a book, I would be a fantasy novel  
If I were a season, I would be winter for it's snow, snow, SNOW!  
If I were a dessert, I would be a cupcake with vanilla frosting and sprinkles **(yum!)**  
If I had a motto, it would be "Good better best. I will never rest. Until my good is better. and my better best"  
If I were a word, I would be Adventure If I were a fictional character, I would be Tinkerbell from Disney Fairies

And now for some missing info...  
 **Origin** : Xanthos  
 **Family** : Father and mother, who are also the King and Queen of Xanthos and a younger sister named Mabel  
 **Skin color** : Tan  
 **Hair color** : Light caramel brown  
 **Normal clothing** : Normally wears a white midriff shirt with a lavender star on nit and purple shorts. She wears white boots with buckles and leaves her hair down with a velvet hair band on it. She also wears a magic belt which hangs a little loosely on her waist. The belt has a purple star gem on it circled with tiny gold stones.  
 **Magic Gem** : I just told you, Purple star gem  
 **Transformed outfit** : Her hair grows longer and turns a lighter shade of purple. White finger less gloves that reach her elbow, where a part of it is golden. She has a purple and white short dress with a small layer under and knee high deep purple boots with lavender stars at the tip. She has a white silky waist cape **(or is it cloak?)** similar to the others but at the bottom of her own, it has two star base designs **(Let me explain if you don't understand. know the bottom of a star right? It has two diagonal lines joint at the tip right? Well those two diagonal lines are there, then there is a semi circle after the lines like Auriana's, then the diagonal lines are there again after the semi you understood XD)**. She wears light purple lipstick and on the chest area of her dress is a purple star **(like where the others are)**. On her dress, before it reaches the bottom, there are golden lines that rotate around the dress and when reaches the middle, they move up to form a star. **(it's just like the other girls but her's is a star)**. She wears a purple hair band again but with a purple star on it. **(Basically, it's the other girl's clothes but with the changed features)**  
 **Other features** : when she does a convergence spell with the girls, her scepter crosses horizontally.  
 **Equipment** : Medium sized scepter with purple orb on it Instrument: She plays the keytar, but she also sings with the girls.  
 **Love interest** : An OC. He will come later on. But his name is Chris ;)

 **Alright! That's all you need to know. Or that's all I think you need to know. But if you have anything else you want to know about her, just ask me via the review box XD. Well then, with that settled, see you in the next chappie! Oh and btw, I may post Her physical features on my Deviant art profile. search me up! It's still the same name XD I have to warn you thoe, my art works are eye sores.**


	2. New girl, Katrina

**Okay guys, I am so very eager to start this story at least before a long period of no updating. So here it is! Chapter 1. To all who bother to read, hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. You don't need an account, just leave a name ;)**

Chapter doughnut **(oki so I'm gonna be naming my chapters after food and snacks. Hopefully I don't forget)**

Iris' pov

Woah! I feel so happy today! Why, you may ask? Cause I'm here sipping smoothies with my two best friends, Talia and Auriana. We had become closer than ever since that day I joined Lolirock and that day I discovered who I really am. It was so much to take in, but what can I do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Oops, Talia's saying something. I better listen.

"...And if we start practice now, I'm pretty sure we'll all be able to nail that part. Right Iris?" she asked. Uh oh, she asked me a question. And I still wasn't listening. I was busy staring dreamily at Nathaniel, the guy how work at the smoothie store AND my boyfriend.

"Hello? Earth to Iris?" called Auriana waving an arm in front of my face. I snapped out of it instantly and swiftly turned to her

"What? Oh hey. What were you saying?" I asked

"I said, we would be able to pull off the hard part of our dance routine if we start practice now" said Talia. Ugh, but I don't wanna practice.

"But I don't feel like practicing. I wanna chill out" whined Auriana as she sipped her smoothie. Great, someone who understands and agrees with me

"Don't be so lazy, Auriana. We don't always get time to practice. Remember the fact that we're magical princesses and we're trying to save the world and our planets?" Talia whispered that part about magic princesses. I'm pretty sure none of us wants an outsider to over hear our conversation and start asking stupid questions about magic princesses.

"Yeah we remember that fact, Talia. But there are sometimes that we have to relax and chill out" I said turning my attention back to Nathaniel. He looked and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"That's what you both said last time. That I needed to loosen up and find a guy. And what happened? I develpoed a crush on an evil clone of Kyle." said Talia who was now crossing her arms. I turned back to her and gave her a smirk

"But in the end, you and the real Kyle ended up together, right?" I said.

Talia's pov

Ugh. Great. I just had to remind myself about Kyle.

"But in the end, you and the real Kyle ended up together, right?" said Iris. I just blushed and sank down my seat.

"So true." Auriana said and laughed at my sheepishness. Just then we heard the bell ringing, indicating that someone had come in. (This is it!) We looked over and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She had purple and white clothes on. I gotta say, if a boy saw her, he would be all over her cause she looked well kept. But my eyes were directed to something she was wearing. A belt...

Iris' pov

A girl just came into the smoothie store. Hmm, I've never seen her in this town. She must be new. She walked up to the counter where Nathaniel was, having this lost look on her face. I felt like I should go and do something about it, but I decided to wait and watch.

"Hi there!" she said shyly but with a little bubbliness in her voice. "I'm new in this town. Do you mind telling me where the post office is?" **(Why I chose post office? I will never know XD)**

"Um sure thing" said Nathaniel with a friendly smile. Maybe a little too friendly if you ask me. Well, I didn't hear all that she said. I only heard 'Hi there' mumble mumble 'Do you mind telling me' mumble mumble. Darn it. Why can't I hear their conversation properly?

"What are you doing?" asked Auriana peering a little closer

"Shh. I'm trying to spy on that new girl." I said. I noticed that Talia had a dazed look on her face "What's with Talia?" Auriana looked over at her

"I don't know" she said. I turned back to Nathaniel and the girl and saw them laughing like they were old chums. Okay, that flared me up. I stood up instantly and started walking to them. Talia broke out of her daze

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna set things straight with that girl" I said still going. I reached there and stood beside her giving her a glare. They were still laughing, so she didn't notice "Ahem!". I said with full force. They stopped laughing and turned to me.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you. My name's-"

"Oh stop! I don't need to know who you are, boy snatcher!" I said almost lunging at her. Okay, maybe I went a little too far calling her a boy snatcher, but I'm so mad right now!

"What do you mean?" she asked all innocent. Just then, Talia and Auriana walked to my back, whispering to me that I should calm down. Nathaniel turned to the girl.

"Maybe you two need a formal introduction. Katrina, this is my ever-happy-but-now-getting-jealous girlfriend, Iris." He said indicating me. He turned to me "And Iris, this is Katrina. She's new here. She just moved from another town and she was asking me if I knew where the post office was. I asked her why the post office and she said she has a strange like for post offices. Then we started talking and laughing. See? No funny business". Okay now I just felt bad

"Oh. I'm sorry for calling you a boy snatcher" I said with the best smile I can give. But right now she was just giving me an awestruck look. "What? Is it my hair?" I said feeling my hair

"No no. I recognize you. You're from that band! Lolirock!" she said jumping and clapping. Wow I never knew we were that famous "This is so cool! And apology accepted. I didn't know he was taken. I didn't mean any harm"

"Let's forget that. Anyways, meet my friends and the other two members of Lolirock." I said pushing the two girls behind me forward. "Katrina, meet Talia and Auriana"

"So nice to meet you! I like your hair. When did you move here? That's a neat looking belt" Said Auriana as if he was having a sugar rush. When she complimented her belt, we all, except Nathaniel who was attending to someone else, looked at her belt. I can't believe I didn't notice it. It was a white belt with a circle of golden stones in the middle. Inside the gold stone circle was a purple star gem. It looked almost...magical.

"Thanks. My mum gave it to me on my 15th birthday. She said I should wear it all the time, that it's good luck and it will protect me. From what? I will never know." she said. She had this good aura around her. I could feel it.

'There's something about her I can't put my finger on. Something...different' I thought. But I shook it off. "Let's go to our booth." I said as we started walking away.

"Wait!" called Nathaniel as he brought a strawberry smoothie. "Here Katrina. It's on the house" Aw, he is so thoughtful! Katrina took the smoothie from him.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you" she said. He smiled and went back to work. We went back to our booth and sat down.

"So Katrina, is...you know, your mum still alive?" I asked. but now I regret asking that. Not only because it seemed like a stupid question, but Talia whacked me on the head. "Ow"

"Please forgive her. She's...her" said Talia

"Oh no worries. But to be honest... My mum left me on my birthday. It was so sad for me" said Katrina. Well that's just sad

"Then how did she give you the present?" asked Auriana

"She left it on my bed... with a note."

"Wow." was all I managed to say. I honestly didn't know what else to say. "How did it happen?"

Katrina's pov

Wow, I'm about to tell the story of my birthday and how my mum left me to people I don't even know. But I feel I can trust them.

"Well, it all started like this..."

~Flashback~

I had just gotten back from my super awesome surprise birthday party at the pizza parlor. All my friends and most of my family members were there. My dad was there, but surprisingly not my mum. I hadn't seen her ever since I woke up that morning. I went to her room, she wasn't there. Kitchen, nope. Living room, no luck. Attic, nada. Even dad didn't know where she was. I tried calling her, no answer. When I got home with my dad, I went straight to my room. I was happy, yet sad. I wasn't spending my birthday with my mum around. And there was a bit a gloom in my heart. As I stepped inside my room, I noticed a strange shape on my bed. I turned on the lights on walked to my bed. It was a present. Finely packaged I must say. Rectangular shaped white box wrapped with a purple bow. At first I was a bit troubled.

'Who is it from? Where did it come from?' I thought. Many other questions were flooding in my mind. I finally decided to open it. I sat on my bed, took it and placed it on my lap. I hesitated a bit, before I started loosening the bow. I finally got to open it. My palms were getting a bit sweaty. I opened the box and in it was one of the coolest belts I've ever seen. I held up the belt. It had a gold stone circle and it it was a purple star gem. It was so pretty. I looked inside the box again and I noticed a note. I dropped the belt on my bed and picked up the note.

 _'Dear Katrina_

 _Oh sweety. It pains me so much to do this. Before anything, I wanna wish you a happy birthday. I'm so sorry that I can't be with you today, but you'll have to get used to it because...I'm not coming back. I have to leave you and your father. Don't think or ask why, you will not understand. At least not yet. As for the belt in this box, I want you to take extreme care of it. Protect it always. And wear it always. It will protect you. and it brings a ton of good luck. Oh, how much it pains not to see your face, but I have to go. For good. I hope you can find a place in your heart to protect me. As for now, it's goodbye...'_

"...Love, mum" I said those two words with tears forming in my eyes. I could feel a headache coming on and a choking feeling in my throat. I stood up immediately and went downstairs to where dad was. He was watching his favorite show. He looked up at me and a look of concern formed on his face

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. At this point, a tear slid from my eye as I handed the note to him. He read the note and he looked up. I guess he was done. I could hear him muttering some curse words. He looked at me and opened up his arms. Like he was a magnet, I hugged him immediately and tightly as tears flowed from my eyes freely. I didn't see the point in holding them back. My dad and I weren't in a good mood from that day on, but as the days passed, we slowly got over it.

~End of flashback~

"My dad said we had to move to a new city, so we chose Sunny Bay." I ended. The girls looked at me with pitiful looks in their eyes "Please no. I don't want pity. It'll bring me back to my misery"

"Well, you can count on us to cheer you up in anyway possible!" said Auriana. I liked her already **(NOT THE ROMANTIC LIKE BTW)**. She was cheery and encouraging and energetic.

"Yeah. Whatever you need, just name it" said Talia

"Okay" I said and thought for sometime. Then I had an idea "Actually, I wanna ask something."

"What?" asked Talia

"I...I wanna audition to join Lolirock" I said with confidence. You should have seen the reaction on the girls faces. It was priceless! Talia was the first to recover

"You wanna join Lolirock?"

"...yeah. I play a mean keytar" **(In case you don't know what a keytar is, it's a keyboard but it's in a form which enables you to hold it like a guitar. You can search it up in google images)** "well, what do you think?"

"I don't know..." said Auriana.

Iris' pov

OMG. Katrina just said she wanted to join Lolirock! A part of me says we should turn her down, but the other part of me says we should let her, that there's something special about her

"What do you think Iris?" asked Katrina

"Honestly..."

"It's not really a good idea.." said Talia "I mean, we're not sure if we need a new member"

"Oh please please please!" begged Katrina. I can't take this anymore! I had made my decision..

"...yes!" I yelled out

"What?" asked the three girls as they turned to me

"You can come to our place and audition. Here's the address." I said as I brought out a piece of paper and pen from my purse. I wrote down our address and gave it to her. "You can come tomorrow since it's Saturday"

"Oh thanks for giving me a chance! You'll be surprised, trust me. Well, I have to go now. Nice meeting you all. Bye!" she said as she stood up and made her way to the door. We all said our byes. She said bye to Nathaniel and went out of the door. Talia and Auriana turned to me almost immediately with wide eyes

"Are you crazy? You do realize that if she comes to our place she can find out our secret!" said Talia

"I know, I know! But there's something about her. I could feel her aura. It was good. Almost seemed...magical"

"So what are you saying? that's she's magic?" asked Auriana

"No no no no. But there is a possibility. Plus the fact that she has a gem on her belt. Clue?" I asked.

"Well that's true. That gem on her belt made me think. It could be something special" said Talia.

"Whatever, we just have to wait till tomorrow to find out. As for now, Let's get back home. I'm tired!" said Auriana

"But what about practice?" asked Talia as we got up

"We can always practice another time. Auriana's right, I need a nap!" I said yawning a bit. We headed to the door. We bid Nathaniel farewell and left the smoothie place for home. Tomorrow, we're gonna find out more about Katrina...

 **And done! Wow, chapter one done already. What do you all think? Good? Bad? In between? Please review! More chapters coming soon.**


	3. Audition

**Okay guys and girls, this is the next chapter. Honestly, I never knew I would got his far. Highest I thought I would go was chapter 1. But here's the next chapter. R &R!**

Chapter tacos

Audition

Iris' pov

-The next day.-

The time for Katrina to come down to our place to audition to join Lolirock had come. Everything looked okay, if I may say so myself. I overheard Auriana playing with Amaru and Talia. They came to where I was and I noticed Talia had a worried look on her face

"It's gonna be fine Talia. Nothing's gonna go wrong" I said reassuringly "Hopefully"

"I'm not worried about the audition. I'm worried that Katrina will find out our secret." said Talia

"Oh come on! Even if she does find out, I'm sure she'll keep it a secret. Right Iris?" asked Auriana. I merely nodded and turned to Amaru

"Promise you won't do anything to expose us?" I asked. He nodded and ran to the kitchen. Just then we heard footsteps. We turned around and saw Katrina standing there. And she was wearing her belt, as usual.

'Here goes nothing, I guess' I thought

"Hey Kat, you made it!" said Auriana

"Wow, you already have a nickname for me. But I don't wanna be mistaken for a feline in future" said Katrina surprisingly confident. She was carrying a black attache case in the shape of a keytar. I guess that's what it is.

"Ready for the audition?" I asked

"Yup. I feel strangely confident. I'm not afraid of doing this."

"Great! Let's begin!" said Talia. I guess she was trying to calm down. We sat down on three chairs while Auriana stood in front of us.

-20 minutes later-

Wow! Katrina sounds awesome! I've never seen anyone play the keytar that good. Even the other girls were surprised

"That was totally cool! How long have you known how to play?" asked Auriana

"Ever since I was 4. I also learned how to sing too." said Katrina. She dropped her keytar on the floor and started singing 'Revolution'. That's one of our songs! And she was singing it so well. She has an amazing voice. I looked over at the girls. Talia looked the most surprised among three of us. Her mouth was hanging in awe and she was just staring at Katrina.

"Woah..." she managed to say. Katrina stopped singing and looked at us

"Well? What do you think?" asked Katrina

"That...that was amazing." said Talia standing up. Auriana and I sood up too.

"I second that!" said Auriana. "What do you think Iris?"

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." I blurted out. After a few moments of silence, Auriana spoke up

"I think you would make a great addition to the band!"

"Woah woah woah. We haven't decided yet." said Talia holding up a defensive arm "But we'll definitely think about it."

"Definitely" I said. Katrina squealed happily and ran to us and gave us all big hugs.

"Now let's get soemthing to eat. I'm hungry" said Talia

"Ooh! I'll get the cupcakes in the fridge!" said Auriana and she ran to the kitchen. Some moments after we heard some noises and some yellling from the kitchen. It sounded like Auriana.

"What's going on?" asked Katrina

"That's what I'd like to know" I said. Just then, Auriana comes out holding Amaru, whose face was covered in frosting.

"Amaru ate all the cupckaes!" exclaimed Auriana "I was really looking forward to eating them you know!" She dropped Amaru and he ran to Katrina. He jumped on her, resulting in them both falling.

"Ow" said Katrina. Talia helped her up and I grabbed Amaru

"Please excuse him. He's...him" said Talia

"What is that?" asked Katrina. Uh oh! We can't let her know he's some magical creature.

"Oh Amaru? He's our...um...pet! Yeah he's our pet. We take care of him all the time. We pet him, bath him, feed him..." I said

"Maybe we feed him a little TOO much" muttered Auriana. I cast a glance at her and she raised her hands in a way to ask 'what?'. Amaru flew from my arms and walked to Katrina's front. He looked up at her and raised his arms

"I think he wants you to carry him. Maybe he likes you" said Talia. Katrina looked at him and bent over to him. She started petting him on his head

"That's a good boy, Amaru" she said. Amaru smiled at her and noticed her belt. He poked the purple gem and I swear I saw it shine a bit. Katrina stood upright.

"So what now?"

"We could head out and get something to eat? Since SOMEBODY ate all the cupcakes" said Auriana, emphasizing onthe 'somebody' as she cast an accusing look at amaru, who bent his head in shame.

"Sure thing. Let's go" said Talia. We all headed for the door. we heard a whimpering noise and turned back and saw Amaru with wide teary eyes and a look that siad 'take me with you!'

"Oh alright. Come on" said Auriana. Amaru livened up instantly and ran to Auriana and jumped on her. Then we all left.

-Meanwhile in a dark magic kindom...-

Praxina's pov

Mephisto and I are before Gramorr again. Of all the times to go on a mission, it had to be now. I was dead tired and needed some sleep.

"Today, I summoned you here for a special mission" said Gramorr. He paused for a while before speaking again. "It seems that the princess of one of the kingdoms I took over has shown her face. I need you to capture her and bring her here." What?! We have to chase another one?! Three of them are bad enough, but four?! Come on! But I remain loyal to him, so I have to do this.

"Yes master. But who is this girl? And where does she live?" asked my most-times-idiotic twin brother Mephisto.

"She lives in Stony Brook with the rest of the girls. Her name is Katrina ssand she looks like this" said Gramorr. He lifted his right arm and a hologram appeared above it. A girl that looks the same age as the others showed her face.

"Hmm, she looks pretty normal to me" I said

"Yeah...pretty" said Mephisto as he gazed at her dreamily. I gazed at him shaking my head.

"She may look normal. But observe what she is wearing" said Gramoor as a full length image of her appeared. I looked closely at her and immediately noticed the closest thing that looked magical on her.

"That belt. It has a gem on it" I said

"Precisely. It's a purple star gem. And if I'm not mistaken, it originates from the kingdom of Xanthos, which I dominated not so long ago."

"So when do you want her?" asked Mephisto

"As soon as possible! I want no excuses. You've never encountered her before, so she should be an easy prey for you. Now leave, both of you." said Gramorr

"Yes, Master" Mephisto and I said in unison. yeesh, sometimes it wouldn't kill Gramorr to be a little nicer and at least say 'please'. But I guess that's Gramorr for you. Mephisto and I left him presence and we transported to Sunny Bay.

"Well, where do we start searching?" I asked

"I don't know. We usually get them by chance" said Mephisto. Ugh, I was already getting frustrated. But then I saw something that at least made me smile

"Like right now? Come on!" I said and dragged him behind some bushes

"What was that for?!" yelled Mephisto

"Shh! Look!" I said and unveiled some bushes. We saw those three princesses walking with their little pet and another girl "There they are!"

"And that other girl must be who we're looking for. Katsuma?"

"Katrina, you idiot. And yes, it has to be her."

"How do we approach her?" asked Mephisto

"...With the element of surprise" I said with an evil grin on my face.

-Back with the girls-

Katrina's pov

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Amaru and I were walking down the street on our way to the grocery store to get cupcakes or anything else to eat.

"The streets are surprisingly quiet." said Iris

"Yeah. Would sure be great if there was someone to defeat" said Auriana without thinking. I noticed Talia shot her an alarming look and I kept on walking with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean, Auriana?" I asked

"Ugh, you know Auriana. She always says crazy things when the sun gets to her head." said Talia. Auriana shook her head at her while Amaru dropped from her arms and ran to me

"Aw, I think he wants me to carry him!" I squealed and picked him up. He relaxed himself in my arms instantly. We kept on walking until I had a feeling that I had forgotten something. Of course! "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Iris

"I left my keytar at your place. I have to go back and get it" I said

"You can leave it there. Nothing's gonna happen to it." said Auriana

"No no. My keytar means a lot to me. I have to get it. do you mind if I take Amaru with me?"

"Not at all. We'll be right here waiting...hopefully" said Talia. And with that, I turned around and ran back to their house.

Mephisto's pov **(yay a time for him to shine. I prefer Mephisto to Praxina tbh. His dumbish nature makes him look kinda cute)**

"Sis! Look! There she goes!" I exclaimed silently. She turned and we saw Katrina leaving the other girls and heading in the other direction.

"She's leaving the rest. Perfect. She's vulnerable now" said Praxina.

"But she still has that furball. And her magic gem?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what her magic gem can do. And that furball is nothing compared to us." she said. We secretly followed the girl in her direction, careful not to let the other girls see us.

Katrina's pov

When I got back to the girls' house with Amaru, I set him down on the floor and went to where my keytar is.

"Great! It's still here." I said to no one in particular. Amaru ran up to me while I put my keytar in it's case. I carried the case and hanged it on my shoulder with the long handle. "Come on, Amaru. Let's get back to the girls. They're waiting for us" I said and picked him up again.

"You're not going anywhere!" I heard a voice say. I looked around and screamed when I saw two figures floating above me. It was a boy and a girl. They look alike in a way, like they're twins.

"You're coming with us!" said the girl

"Who are you?!" I yelled, holding Amaru closer and tighter

"Just co-operate and maybe nothing will happen to you." said the boy and they started coming closer. I screamed and started running away from them. They had shut the doors so I couldn't escape from the house. I dropped my keytar case while I was running, not bothering if anything happened to it. I still held on to Amaru though, who was freaking out. I was cornered at one point, and they flew up to me

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at them

"Sorry, no can do" said the girl as she directed her hand at me. A red magic circle appeared in front of her palm and a red ray shot out of the circle. I screamed again and ducked, the ray barely missing my hair. I ran away from them again while they were distracted

"Someone help me! Anyone!" I yelled while running and dodging red rays from the girl and green from the boy. What did I get myself into?!

_-Back with the girls-_

Iris' pov

The gem on my pendant had started glowing, meaning that someone was in trouble.

"Uh oh. There's trouble on the horizon" I said

"Well where is it?" asked Auriana. We looked around. The streets looked pretty fine and peaceful

"Well there's nothing wrong here. So where is it?" I asked

"Only one way to find out" said Talia. She ran to a dark alley and we followed her. We stood in a circle and joined hands. After some silence for a dramatic effect (lol), we yelled in unison

"Crystal locatum!" we yelled. The spaced formed in our little cirlce started glowing brightly and a yellow circle with two circles crossing over it was formed. We broke our hands and the circle flew away.

"Come on girls!" said Talia. We ran, following the yellow circle. The circle took us not so far. Come to thik of it, it was going in the direction of our house. After some minutes, we arrived at our house sure enough.

"That's strange. The person in danger is in our house..." I said

"Who do you think is in there?" asked Auriana. We all stood and thought for a while before we heard a familiar scream.

"Katrina!" we yelled in unison.

 **Wow, I haven't done a cliffy in forever. I'm glad to be back to my cliffy self (funny though, I hate it when people keep me in suspense. do you watch Telemundo? Too much suspense there .-.) Anyways (why am I always saying anyways?), the next chapter will eb coming sononer than you think, so watch out for it! Fairylover is out! Peace!**


	4. Discovery

**Iris: Do the disclaimer or I will summon the worst thing you can ever imagine!**

 **Me: NEVER!**

 **Iris: Fine. Oh girls!**

 **-Sam, Clover and Alex break in-**

 **Me: WHAT THE PICKLES IS GOING ON?!**

 **Iris: Meet my friends and fellow characters of Marathon Media.**

 **Sam: -points laser hair dryer at me with Clover and Alex- Do the disclaimer or else**

 **Me: -sigh- Fine! I don not own Lolirock, Totally Spies or Marathon Media...yet. But I do own Katrina and Xanthos and Chris! Now enjoy this chapter while I plot my plan to dominate Lolirock...**

 **Iris &Sam: WHAT?!**

 **Me: Nothing!**

Chapter cookies

Auriana's pov

We heard Katrina's scream from the house

"Katrina!" we yelled in unison. I tried opening the door but it was jammed

"It's jammed shut!" I said "What do we do now?"

"Stand back!" said Talia. Iris and I moved backward. Talia thrust her arm forward and her blue magic circle appeared and a blue ray blasted out of it. The doors blew open and we ran in. Don't worry Kat, we're coming...

Katrina's pov

Here I am still running my butt off from these strangers. The house looked pretty much damaged. I have to apologize to the girls, if I even make it out of this situation. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang. It was coming from the doors.

"Katrina?! Where are you!?" I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh my gosh! It was Auriana!

"Help!" I yelled so they would find me

"Shut up!" said the girl. "Mephisto, make sure that the other girls don't get here"

"Right on, Praxina" said the boy. Well at least I know their names now. Like that would do me any good

"You're already too late" I heard another voice say. I turned and looked. It was Talia. Along with Auriana and Iris. "Let her go!"

"And what if we don't?" said Praxina

"Then you'll regret it." said Iris

"Ooo, I'm so scared" said Mephisto in a sarcastic tone

"Fine. Have it your way" said Auriana

"Let's do this..." said Praxina. I'm just getting more and more confused.

"Iris! Princess of Ephedia!"

"Talia! Princess of Xeris!"

"Auriana! Princess of Volta!" Were the words I heard from the girls. The next thing you know, there was a bright light. I shielded my eyes because it was too bright. When the light faded away, I looked at the girls. My jaw dropped in shock. They looked so...different. I was still able to tell which was who though. But they looked so...wow.

"Amaru!" called Auriana. Amaru, who was still in my arms, nodded and jumped off me. He leapt high into the air and hit his two clenched paws together. Before I knew what was happening, the scene was changing to a different place. I didn't know where we were, but it seemed like we were standing on a very large piece of a floating rock. The environment was void of anyone, but it was somewhat colorful. This definitely isn't Earth

"Where are we?!" I yelled. No one answered me because they were so engrossed in their battle. "Amaru? Where are you?" Amaru ran up to me and I bent over to him "Where am I? What's going on?" He just looked at me and I looked back at the girls. Uh oh, they were getting hurt.

"Crystal Offensio!" I heard Talia yell. A blue magic circle appeared in front of her outstretched hand and some diamond shards flew out, aiming at Praxina and Mephisto. They dodged it and attacked back. So was the same with Iris and Auriana. They were losing, and I was just standing there doing nothing.

'But what can I do? I'm nothing but an ordinary human. Right?' I thought to myself. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Praxina's laughter fill the air. I noticed that the girls were on the ground. They were hurting. And I couldn't do anything about it. Come to think of it, it's all my fault.

"I'll do a little research on 'that place' Gramorr told us she was from" said Praxina conjuring a book. "You take care of them"

"Gladly" said Mephisto. He walked over to where Auriana was, lying weakly. He raised up his hand and a green magic circle appeared above it "Say goodbye princess"

"No! Leave her alone!" I yelled thrusting my hand forward in his direction. That's when the craziest thing happened. A purple magic circle appeared in front of my palm and a purple ray blasted out of it.

"What the-" started Mephisto but he was cut off when the ray hit him, causing him to fly off and hit Praxina, who dropped her book. Since they were a good distance away from the book, I decided to run over to it and take it. After taking it, I ran over to Talia. I knelt by her side

"Talia! Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. I saw what you did. That was incredible" she said. I helped her up on her feet while the other girls got up too

"Honestly, I didn't even know what I was doing. I never knew I had that kind of power in me." I said

"I guess our suspicions were right. That gem on your belt is magic. And you really are a princess." she said. I looked at my belt, which was now glowing. My eyes grew wide.

"Why is it glowing?!" I yelled

"Because you cast a spell, meaning your gem has been activated fully. Now you can transform"

"How?"

"Well, first things first. Where do you originate from? Since it's confirmed that you're a princess, you come from another kingdom entirely. It's not on Earth."

"Well... I don't know I guess" I said

"And you never will" we heard a voice and turned. It was Praxina and Mephisto. Iris, Auriana and Amaru walked to our side "If you think you'll ever find out where you're from, you can keep on dreaming"

"Tell us now!" yelled Iris

"If you wanna know, she's from Xa-" started Mephisto, but Praxina whacked him on the head

"We can't let her know you idiot!" she yelled at him. Wow, what a way to treat someone. "Now where's my book?!" At the mention of 'book', I looked at my hands which held her book. I looked up at her, who was staring at me and the book

"Um..."

"Give it to me...now. And I may not hurt you"

"No!" I yelled.

"I said give it to me!" she yelled and started running to me. I clutched the book tightly and closed my eyes.

"Crystal atmospherum!" I heard the three girls scream. As I opened my eyes, I found out that I was inside a bubble. It prevented all external factors to affect me.

"You have to search for your kingdom! It's in that book!" said Talia as Auriana and Iris went off to continue the fight.

"But how?! There are so many kingdoms in here" I said. I was at the point of crying

"Mephisto already started saying it. So it starts with either an 'x' or a 'z'" she said "I'll stay here incase they want to attack you". I opened the book. Thank goodness it was arranged in alphabetical order. So I went to the back of the book where the kingdoms that start with 'z' will be. There was only one kingdom there

"Zenith?" I said.

"I don't think so. Keep on checking!". I turned to the kingdoms that start with 'x'.

"Xeris?" I said

"Nope! That's my home planet" she said as she brought up a shield to defend herself. Ugh this is getting frustrating!

"Talia, I don't know if I can do this!" I said. She turned to me.

"Yes you can! You're a princess! You can do anythi-" she was cut off when a powerful ray hit the both of us. The bubble popped and the book and I flew and landed on the floor. Talia flew in another direction and landed on her back. I stood up weakly, supporting my head with my hand. I looked for the book

"Where's the book?" I said to myself. I turned around and found it there. A page was open and a purple light was emanating form it. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up, careful not to close the page.

"Did you find it?!" called Iris.

"I...I'm not sure. I think this is it" I said with a little uncertainty in my voice

"What does it say?" I heard Talia call out weakly. I ran over to her and knelt by her side.

"It says...Xanthos"

"Then you have to try it. It's our only hope" she said. I got up and helped her on her feet too. Auriana, Iris and Amaru ran to us.

"Well? Is it the right one?" asked Auriana

"We're about to find out" I said

"Not so fast!" said Praxina as she and Mephisto floated above our heads. "You're not going to try that. So I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"Try stopping me first!" I said

"Gladly" said Mephisto as he shot a green ray at us. The three girls put up their hands and a shield formed in front of us.

"Do it quickly!" said Talia

"Okay okay."

"Remember it's like this-" started Iris, but she was cut off when their shields broke down.

"No!" yelled Auriana. Before we knew what was happening, Auriana was frozen solid.

"Auriana!" we all yelled. Next was Iris. I looked at Talia nearly crying now

"You can do this Katrina! I believe in you!" she said as she froze up. What have I put them in?! I looked at Praxina and Mephisto who were now laughing.

"Haha! How did you like my freezing spell? It's really handy for situations like this" she said and pointed her arm at me "And you're next". Okay, that flared me up. I felt this surge of magic energy flow through me. I got a strong feeling of confidence.

"No! You can't do anything to me! You can't provoke or threaten me anymore! You wanna know why? Because today, I found out who I really am! I'm not just some ordinary human. I'm...I'm..."

"You're what? Afraid?" asked Praxina. Then it came out of me.

"No! I am Katrina! Princess of Xanthos!" I yelled as loud as I could. Next thing you know, my belt started shining like crazy! Before I knew it, my body started shining. I was encased in a blanket of purple light

"No! How did she find out?!" asked an enraged Praxina as she shielded her eyes

"It must have been from the book!" said Mephisto

-One transformation later-

I stopped shining and my eyes were trying to adjust to the light. I noticed myself now! Holy cow! What happened to me?! My hair had grown longer and had changed from brown to light purple. I was wearing an outfit similar to the girls' own, but instead of pink, yellow or blue, mine was purple. **(Basically, it's the changes that I told you about in chapter 1, so no need for detailed description. If you wanna know her transformation outfit, go to chapter 1)**. I looked up at Praxina and Mephisto, who now had a look of fear in their eyes.

"Come on! We were just having a little fun. You understand, right?" said Praxina with a fake smile. I just smiled at her

"Right. And now it's time for me to have a little fun of my own!" I said. I thrust my two hands forward, a big magic circle appearing in front of them. "Crystal Offensio!" A large ray busted out of it, hitting them both. They flew backwards and fell on each other. They stood up later, turned around and started running

"This isn't over yet, princess! We'll be back" yelled Praxina as she and Mephisto disappeared

"And I'll be waiting..." I said to myself. I turned back to the frozen statues of Iris, Talia and Auriana. I sighed "Great. What am I going to do about them? And where's Amaru?" I asked myself as I noticed that Amaru was nowhere to be seen. I heard a sound and turned to see Amaru appearing out of nowhere. He was coming towards me, holding a book.

"Where have you been boy?" I asked him. I bent down and patted him on his head. He shoved the book to my face. "What's this?" He opened up a page and I took it from him and read it over. It was an unfreezing spell! Perfect!

"Thanks. Just what I need" I said to him. I walked over to the girls and put my hand forward and read the spell from the book "Crystal Solvenda!". Purple light surrounded the three girls as the ice started melting. Soon enough, all the ice was gone and the girls were back to normal. although they were shivering

"Is it over?" asked Iris

"Yup. It's over." I said. Auriana squealed loudly and jumped on me, enclosing me in a big hug

"You were awesome! Though I didn't see you, I assume you were!" she said and let go. Talia walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder

"You did well Katrina. I'm proud of you." said Talia

"You know, call me Kat" I said smiling

"Oh yay! Kitty Kat!" said Auriana

"No no. Just Kat. That's even a bigger way someone can mistaken me for a feline." I said. We all laughed and went back to Earth. We transformed back to our normal selves and went to the girls' home.

"So, what do we do now?" said Auriana, flopping on a couch

"Oh no! No time for resting now. May I remind you that our gig is tomorrow night? And we still haven't practiced!" said Talia

"What?!" exclaimed Iris "How could it be tomorrow night? I thought it was in 2 days!"

"Well, it's not. So we have to practice now! Come on!" said Talia as she headed for the practice room, Auriana and Iris behind her

"Oh okay." I said silently to myself "I'll just pack my keytar and go..." But as I was about to go, I saw Talia coming back out

"Did you not hear? I said come on!" she said smiling

"Wait... do you mean..."

"Yes! We decided to make you a part of the band! We'll do the welcoming party later, right now, we have to practice!" said Talia, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the practice room. I managed to hold on the my keytar case. Someone pinch me and tell me this isn't real!

-Time skip to the next night. After the gig-

The girls and I went backstage after our gig. Talia made sure to introduce me as the newest member of Lolirock to the audience before we started our performance. I had discovered something during our practice though. I have a special weapon! It was a medium length purple scepter with golden sides and a big golden hole with a purple orb in it **(lol)**. It was so cool. I used it during our performance to make purple swishes and sparkles all around, along with the girls. If this is what life being a Lolirock member is like, I wouldn't mind...much. Auriana said she had to get home as soon as possible, so immediately after the gig, she was off. No one knew why she had to go home so urgently. So as we got to their house, Iris opened the door to a room of darkness

"Auriana could have at least turned on the lights! It's so dark!" said Iris as she flipped the light switch. Little did we know what as soon as the lights came on, Amaru and Auriana sprang from behind a couch and yelled

"SURPRISE!" Woah! It's not any of our birthdays.. is it? Well, it's not mine. at least

"What's all this for?" asked Talia

"It's for Kat. A little party to welcome her to Lolirock and to congratulate her on discovering about herself

"Hey I never got a party like this!" said Iris

"Tough chiz" said Auriana and she turned to me "Well? Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks so much Auriana." I said and we hugged each other. Iris and Talia joined in the hug. Even Amaru.

-An hour later-

Whew! I'm beat! I have to get home now or my dad will start wondering where I've been.

"Well girls, I have to go or my dad will spark" I said.

"Um, Kat?" said Iris

"Yeah?"

"Just for the record, you do realize that your 'dad'...isn't really your dad" she said. Wait what?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, since your a princess, your birth parents are under the captivity of Gramorr." said Auriana

"And you must have been sent to Earth for protection" said Talia

"Where your 'mum' and 'dad' picked you up" said Iris. This was getting too much for me all in one week

"But.. my dad... does he know?"

"I don't know. But you may have to ask him" said Talia. "Good luck with that"

"Yeah. You're gonna need it" said Iris. We had a group hug before I left for home with my keytar. My mind was racing. My dad isn't my dad? I have a lot to ask him when I get home. and he better be honest with me...

 **Done! Wow, I never knew I could write this long. My fingers are dead T_T. But nah, I don't care. But I will if you don't review. My fingers will pop off. Review! Ciao!**


End file.
